


Hobbit Reflections

by Senji (Larilille)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilille/pseuds/Senji
Summary: Originally posted as part of a livejournal drabble challenge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hobbit Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [republic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/gifts).



> Originally posted as part of a livejournal drabble challenge.

Pippin  
defending the white walls  
surrounded by soldiers  
overcome by fear  
imagines  
accompanying a young Rohan  
all clad in armour  
on the back of a horse  
Merry.

Merry  
on the back of a horse  
all clad in armour  
accompanying a young Rohan  
imagines  
overcome by fear  
surrounded by soldiers  
defending the white walls  
Pippin.


End file.
